


Mine

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Implied Public Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Natasha and Sharon, Past Brainwashing, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Swearing, Walk Of Shame, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: It was just accepted as a side effect of the super-soldier serum.  Howard posited that it had been part of making him a better fighter, his reptilian brain, the more primal part of him was being used more now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene where Bucky has been triggered and is fighting with Steve, Tony, Natasha and Sharon. I'm aware in the movie there were other people present, but for the sake of this story, I have left them out. No movie spoilers, the original scene was in the trailers.

Steve looked across at where Tony and Bucky were fighting. Tony just managing to get the Iron Man gauntlet in place before Bucky pulled the trigger and something in Steve snapped. Something deep and feral, something Steve hadn't felt this strongly since the first time he'd had to rescue Bucky.

“Mine.” He snarled as he pushed himself away from the wall and stalked toward Bucky. Steve grabbed Tony and pulled him out of the way, pushing him back behind his body as he got right up in Bucky's space. He grabbed Bucky's right arm above the elbow and pushed him face first into the nearest wall. Pressing himself the length of Bucky's body, a knee pushed between his thighs and up until it was snug against his ass. “Mine.” He snarled again and Bucky turned his head, face pushed into the wall, eyes wide.

Bucky tried to push back, wriggled in Steve's grip but Steve pinned him firm, leaned in until his mouth was pressed to Bucky's ear. “Mine.” He growled, flexing his thigh and nipping at Bucky's ear. Slowly, the brainwashing began to crack apart. Steve's hand snaked around over Bucky's hip and grabbed at Bucky's crotch, pulling him back until he was held almost entirely in Steve's grip.

Bucky was panting, chest heaving as he gulped down air and heard the rumbling growl of, 'mine' that Steve kept repeating in his ear. His brain was scrambling, caught between the iron grip of his programming and the primitive reptilian brain that Hydra had never even thought to reach. The part of him that still belonged to Steve.

Steve's hands were holding Bucky tight to his front now. One pressed into his achingly hard cock, the other digging nails into his chest. His teeth were still attached to Bucky's ear, his thigh still between Bucky's legs and he had lifted him off his feet. He was growling, an almost unbroken rumble that rattled Bucky's rib cage.

A memory, splintered through Bucky's programming and jammed itself right behind his eyes. He'd been here before. Been caught in this position by this very man before.

– 

Steve had been so angry when he found out that no rescue mission was being mounted for Bucky and the 107th that he had run off on his own to save him. Luckily for him, Agent Carter had caught him and with the help of Howard Stark, he was soon in a position to actually do just that.

He'd known, as soon as he saw Bucky that there was something wrong with him. Something had been done to him. Something bad, but with the fighting and the explosions and the jumping for his life, he hadn't had time to do anything about the odd feeling he got when he saw Bucky again.

It was partly relief, he knew that. Partly joy at seeing his best friend again, but it was also something else. Something that scared him in it's intensity. A deep seated rage that someone had hurt Bucky, someone had been messing with HIS Bucky.

When they got to a safe place to camp for the night, and finally got the chance to talk, Steve thought that he was okay. Thought that whatever was going on with him was just his new body reacting to being in it's first real fight, but then one of the 'Howling Commando's' got too close to Bucky where he was sitting beside Steve, touched Bucky, pulled him into a hug, something in Steve roared.

Bucky turned to looked at Steve then leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Are you growling?”

Steve screwed his eyes shut, dropping his head into his hands and nodded slowly, still growling, lowly. When he opened them again and looked up, Bucky sucked in a breath. “Jesus, Stevie. Your eyes.”

Steve's eyes had darkened, even in the gloom from the campfire Bucky could see that they were far darker than they should be. The pupils blown wide. Steve narrowed his gaze and leaned towards Bucky. “Mine.” He had growled, seizing Bucky by the wrist and pulling him abruptly towards him.

Startled, Bucky had pitched forward almost into Steve's lap. Quickly he glanced around but thankfully no-one was paying them any attention, still, he pulled his wrist from Steve's grip and scrambled to his feet. “Come with me.” He muttered and walked off into the trees.

He didn't hear Steve following him, but when he stopped and turned back to look, he smacked right into him. “Jesus.” He breathed, looking Steve in the eyes. He took a step back. “You're huge.”

“Mine.” Steve advanced on him and backed him up against a tree before burying his face in the crook of Bucky's neck and sniffing.

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned as Steve's thigh slid between his legs, pressing up against his groin.

“Is this what they did to you, baby?” Bucky asked as his hands came up to slide into Steve's hair, pulling his head back until he could look him in the eye.

Steve's fingers had a tight grip on Bucky's hips and pulled him in until they were pressed flush together. “Mine.” He growled again.

“Yeah, baby.” Bucky gasped. “Always, always yours. You know that.” He pressed his lips to Steve's and let Steve claim him.

Once they were done, they staggered none to subtly back to the campsite. Thankfully, everyone else had already turned in for the night, so there was no-one there to see the walk of shame. Steve pulled Bucky into his tent, with zero regard for the rank and file regulations.

Everyone quickly adapted to the new situation. As long as no-one tried to get between Bucky and Steve, there were no problems. Anyone who did get too close to Bucky would find themselves on the receiving end of a glare or a growl. It was just accepted as a side effect of the super-soldier serum. Howard posited that it had been part of making him a better fighter, his reptilian brain, the more primal part of him was being used more now.

Bucky didn't mind. He'd loved Steve from the moment he knew what that word meant and he absolutely didn't mind the way Steve looked at him now. Certainly didn't mind the ways in which Steve proved over and over again that Bucky was his.

In time, Steve accepted the Howling Commando's as his pack and Agent Carter as his alpha female. He was his normal, shy, friendly self around them. He learnt to tolerate them touching Bucky and himself, and as Bucky stayed close, the possessive side of Steve calmed to the point that he was able to ignore it.

When Bucky fell from the train, that side of him raged, it wept, it tore at him and then it shrivelled up inside him until he no longer felt it. No longer felt anything if he was honest.

– 

Bucky's programming shattered. He felt the exact moment it exploded into pieces inside his head. He sagged in Steve's grip and groaned out a hoarse cry. “Yours.”

Steve released him at once and spun him, he pushed him back against the wall and crashed their lips together, pulling at Bucky's thighs until he got them up and Bucky's legs wrapped around his waist. He attacked Bucky's neck, sucking and biting, marking up the skin as Bucky groaned shamelessly and rocked his hips against Steve's.

Steve's hands worked their way under Bucky's red shirt and pushed it up and off, casting it aside as he lowered his head to Bucky's nipples. Getting his hands to Bucky's sides, he lifted Bucky up until he could suck them without folding himself up. “Mine.” He growled, but it was softer now.

“Always, baby.” Bucky gasped and Steve moved, still holding Bucky he dropped to his knees on the floor, laying Bucky out gently on his back before pulling their clothes off and claiming Bucky's body right there.

This time, there was an audience, not just for the walk of shame but for the whole event. Tony, Sharon and Natasha were standing there with expressions ranging from amused, to shocked to, well it was Natasha so completely impassive.

Steve blushed beetroot, his primitive side sated, his own personality now horrified by what they had just done in public. Bucky for his part hid his face against Steve's arm, his left hand held firmly in Steve's grip. “Looks like they left something out of the comic books.” Tony laughed. “Although now I know what my Dad meant when he said you went after Bucky like a wild animal anytime you thought he was in danger.”

Steve buried his head against Bucky's neck and whined softly. “I'm here, baby.” Bucky soothed. “I think you broke my brain though.” He smiled up at Steve. “In the best way possible that is.”

– 

Bucky was right as it turned out. They captured Zemo and cleared Bucky's name and when Tony got the book and read out the words that were supposed to trigger him, nothing happened.

“Looks like you're cured.” Tony smiled as Bucky hopped off the counter and crossed over to Steve who was leaning casually against the wall watching.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him in for a kiss. The possessive side of him turning his growl into a contented grumble that vibrated his chest where Bucky was pressed against it. Bucky smiled and pressed closer nuzzling into Steve's neck.

“Get out of here before I have to get the hose.” Tony laughed, coming over to push the two of them towards the door. “We've gotta sort this shit with the accords tomorrow so try to get some sleep, yeah.”

Bucky smiled as Steve blushed. “Sure thing Tony.” Steve muttered as he allowed them both to be pushed out into the hall before turning and leading Bucky towards the elevators.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may be asking yourself why now? Why not during CA:TWS, well this is my theory. In CA:TWS Steve was still in shock. He found out Bucky was alive and trying to kill him. That would have put all his emotions in turmoil and his reptilian brain, which had been dormant since Bucky fell from the train would have taken time to 'wake-up' again. There is also the fact that it reacted to Bucky facing a perceived threat and during CA:TWS Steve never saw Bucky in danger from anyone but himself and as soon as he realised that, he stopped fighting him.


End file.
